A Misty Morning - A Short Amourshipping One-Shot FanFic
by Joboy0425
Summary: A Short and Sweet Amourshipping FanFic I wrote, my very first story!


Hello guys and gals! This is my very first FanFic on this site and the very first FanFic I've ever written! It's quite short and I wish I had more time to write it but what could I do? Anyway hope you enjoy it and leave your feedback below.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters and plot

SERENA'S POV

Plip, Plip, Plop. Plip, Plip, Plop. The sound of the stones I've been skipping across this river is all I can hear on this quiet, misty morning. I've

lost track of how long I've been outside, the sun hasnt even risen yet and it's getting quite chilly. I shiver and mentally sigh, I should've brought my coat

outside! The temperature is what you would expect here in Dendemille Town. Very Cold. I swear I saw some snowflakes earlier too!

I woke up early to think about certain things... or about a certain someone. When I'm with him... I just don't know how to describe it. I feel...

comfortable, I feel safe, I feel like no one in the world can bring me down. He motivates me and supports me and is why I came on this journey in the first

place... to be with him. I smiled and blushed a little. I've felt this way since I first met him at Professor Oak's Summer Camp when we were just 8 years old.

After he took care of me when I injured my knee, after that hug. Oh why can't I just get the courage to just tell him! Our journey is going to end soon! Ash

will get his eight gym badges and compete in the Kalos League. Win or lose, he's going to return to Kanto right after. I don't want to wait until right before

he leaves to do it! CALM DOWN SERENA! I tell myself. It'll be all right. When the day comes that I have to finally tell him, he'll understand me and return the

feelings right back... hopefully. OH why does he have to be so dense!? It would be SO much easier if he wasn't. All the hints I've been giving, all the times

I've talked to him, he doesn't understand a single bit why I act so nice towards him! I sighed again, "Love is a complicated thing isn't it?" I whisper.

"Hey Serena, did you say something?"

I jumped up in surprise and blushed scarlet red when I saw who was behind me. "A-Ash! W-What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, "I-I mean good morning!

I just didn't expect to see you here that's all!" I chuckle nervously. Please don't let him have heard what I said!

"Sorry Serena, didn't mean to startle you like that!" Ash apologized, "I just woke up and I decided to take a walk before everyone else woke up. I

noticed that you weren't in the Pokemon Centre so I came out here to find you and ask if you would like to come along with me. So um, would you?"

"Um, s-sure! I'd love to!" I swear I saw a slight blush on his face, but I'm not sure. Maybe he's just being friendly? Either way, I'll take any chance

to spend some time alone with him!

"Great! Let's get going then. We still got some time before everyone else is up, just the two of us for now." Ash then grinned that ridiculous but very

cute toothy smile of his, which made me laugh and blush a bit at what he said. "Hey you're quite red what's wrong?" He asked me.

When he said that I blushed even more. I had to turn away to hide my face. "Just cold that's all! I left my coat inside." I quickly explained.

"Well here take mine then, I don't mind. The cold doesn't bother me anyway." Ash took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders. His hands

lingered there for a second, and I turned my head to look at him. The two of us just standing close together, my blue eyes staring into his lovely chocolate-

brown ones... a warm, tingling feeling rose up inside of me. He moved his hands down slightly, down to my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. I felt my

face redden due to our contact, our noses almost touching. Instinct was trying to take over here, i could feel it. My face and his as well, were gradually

inching closer to each other and I could feel his breath on my face. Come on Serena! This is your chance! And so, I took it.

When I took that kiss, it was the greatest feeling I've ever had in my life. We stood there in each other's arms, embracing each other with so much

passion. Our lips together 'till we finally broke apart to gasp for air. We looked at each other again, both of us red from embarrasment. Then, Ash smiled.

"Serena, I-I love you. I want you to know this, it may not have seemed like it but I really do. The way you make me feel when I'm around you, the way

you always support me no matter what, I want you to be a part of my life. You are an amazing girl Serena. I hope you feel the same way I do." Ash confessed.

"Oh Ash," I smiled, "It took you long enough to realize it. Yes, I'm in love with you Ash, I have been since the day we first met, since the day you

rescued me in the woods. I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time now, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. But I guess," I stopped and

looked at him right in the eyes, "You do." Then I smiled and kissed him again.

Our second kiss was much greater than the first, no holding back. Our love for each other, contained for so many years, finally being released so

passionately in the most meaningful moment of our young lives. Afterwards, Ash looked at me and asked with a huge grin on his face, "So how about that walk we

were supposed to go on?" And without waiting for a response, he grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwined, and ran off into the distance.

THE END!

What'd you guys think? Again please leave feedback, I'm an amateur writer and really do appreciate it.


End file.
